Yu-Gi-Oh Kevin's 6th Grade Life
by The Life Channel
Summary: Moving away from his friends and past life, Kevin must try to rebuild a new life with new prophecies... and Duel cards? When strange attacks begin to happen at his new school, Kevin must travel to New Domino city to find answers. He only has one clue; The moon. "Full summary inside" Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

**Yu-Gi-Oh **

**Kevin's 6****th**** Grade Life**

**Hey guys. Welcome to: **

**The Life Channel**

**Full summary: Moving away from his friends and past life, Kevin must try to rebuild a new life with new prophecies... and Duel cards? When strange attacks begin to happen at his new school, Kevin must travel to New Domino city to find answers. He only has one clue; The moon. To make matters worse, Kevin's memories have been erased and he doesn't know why he's in Satellite, but he does know that he needs to get to New Domino city. Filled with Adventure, chaos, gods, prophecies, come join Kevin and the signers as they unite to take down Evil. **

**Prologue**

A Volcanic Eruption Began to make smoke in the cleared blue sky.

Deep within the smoke, a gray human-shaped begin looked down as the volcano did its work.

"You, know, Gray. You don't have to cause chaos to get my attention. With a simple light, I would have noticed and come to your call." A voice full certainty and calmness said.

Grey turned around as a white human-shaped being began to appear.

"Yes, White, but as I must say; I don't have light nor darkness within me. Being neutral means something's happen because they just happen."

White is silent for a second. "Very good choice of words my dear friend."

"Of course. Now, if you don't mind that we immediately get down to business."

"Business?"

"Yes. Should I remind you of our deal? A deal that was placed due to necessity," Grey said with a smirk.

White shook her head peeved.

"Well then. Do you have what I need?" he asked.

"Yes." White held out her hand and a clear Tennis-like ball with a white misty tail appeared.

She handed it to Grey who happily took it.

"Is this your chosen one?" Grey asked as he analyzed into its deep characteristics.

"Yes."

Grey raised his eyebrows with fixed eyes on the ball. "Ah. I see. Interesting choice, White. I am able to witness the challenges, the choices, and…. Oh…. Mysteries? Hum…. White, there are blanks. You know how dangerous those are. Are you-"

"I am." She stopped him cold. "I'm willing to take the risk even if it means that we have to rely on this one. If we do it like this, then we could probably stop the cycle."

"Interesting," Grey said curiously. "I see how this could turn out. Either we are completely destroyed or the cycle is completed."

"The cycle will be completed; you'll see," White confirmed.

"In that case, we'll need Blue; the hope that will either help replenish life or mess it up even more."

**Location: Lightness**

A black human-shaped being sat in an invisible chair in the middle of nowhere.

Light was everywhere he looked and that was really annoying to him.

It has been a while since he last saw his wife, and since he felt the pain. He truly missed it.

.

He saw it; that small microscopic black beacon of freedom. A small dot which grew by the second.

In a few seconds, the dot is the size of an oval-shaped average-sized black portal.

With curiosity, Black stood up from his eternal punishment.

Suddenly, a cleared glass hand comes out of the portal.

A strange voice spoke. "2 12 1 3 11."

"You know numbers," Black states.

"25 5 19," it answered. "3 15 13 5…. 23 9 20 8… 13 5."

The clear crystal hand held out to Black.

"How can I trust you?" he questioned his hand slowly going towards it.

"6 18 5 5... 4 15 13."

Black smirked. "I need Chaos." He grabbed it, finally free from the eternal light.

**Thanks for reading. Reviews would be highly appreciated. Any comments really mean a lot. Questions? Just PM me and I'll try to reply as fast as possible. **


	2. Chapter 1: The Last mistake

**Hey guys. Welcome to:**

**The Life Channel**

"**Where everything is under your control"**

**Part 1: A New World**

** Yu-Gi-Oh **

** Kevin's ****6****th**** Grade Life**

**First off, I would like to thank Forever Free Evergreen for being the 1****st ****review of this story. Forever gave me heads up on some mistakes I made for the prologue and am really thankful for their help. **

**About the numbers, just think about them as the alphabet. **

**Chapter 1 **** The Last Memory **

_"Being human means having a life unlike any other creature on Earth._

_They sense, they feel, they taste, they see, they smell, they love, and these distinct qualities make them whom they chose to be."_

**Kevin**

I still remember that strange conversation between a being and my mom.

The being went with the name of Green. They said it could help my mom with her problem. I was slowly dying off inside her and there was nothing the doctors could do to save me.

Except Green.

Green told my mom I could be saved.

"How?" She had asked.

Green replied with a simple word, "Miracle."

I felt my mom's desperation for me to come out healthy and okay. She didn't have another option but to accept Green's help.

I began to have hope. Green gave me the gift of powers.

Green told her of how I would grow up unlike any other normal human.

Though, it warned my mom that powers come with a price. Meaning, that Fate had already chosen my life, but my destiny still gave me choices.

Green had said. "The battle between Good and Evil has begun."

**No one's POV**

An 11-year old boy looks at the brown bricked house he was soon going to leave behind.

He feels a hand on his shoulder.

"You ready Kevin?" his mom asks.

"Not really. Like if I had a choice to be ready or not," he point out with a shrug.

She pulls away and Kevin faces her. "Yeah, I know. It's for the best though, honey. I promise things will turn out great. You'll see.

"Now, why don't you check inside the house to see if we left anything behind," she suggests.

Kevin nods and goes inside the big house. He first looks at the empty living room; where the two couches and the 42-inch Panasonic TV used to be. He smiles remembering all the sleepovers he used to have.

He walks to the guest bedroom and opens the door. He goes in and starts to remember who he had to keep hidden in order to protect his family.

He shakes his head with a smile and exits the guest room, closing the door behind him.

He walks to his left, opening the door to his room, and steps inside.

He looks around the empty bedroom and notices the rectangular pictures beginning to appear on the walls.

In a couple of seconds, the room is filled with pictures, memories of Kevin's Life; adventures, obstacles, challenges, and complete craziness full of laughs and drama.

In front of him, he sees 2 blank pictures. With one finger, he touches one of them and it slowly begins to come to life.

Now, the picture holds him standing in his room watching all the pictures appear.

He just needs one more. One more picture to fulfill a prophecy that to this day, he's wanted to get off of his shoulders.

He smiles, knowing that the last memory will be something he was willing to do since a long time ago.

* * *

Kevin's mom pulls up on the curb and parks the van in front of their friend's 2-story house. They both get off and head to the front door. Though, right when Kevin's mom is about to ring the bell, a tall black haired girl with a cute blue dress comes out.

"Oh." She sadly says. "It's time, isn't it, Fabby."

Fabby nods. "Yeah, Gisela." She holds out her arms for a hug, which Gisela happily accepts hugging her back. Fabby and Gisela have been really good friends since Kevin's mom had encouraged her to stay strong for her brother, when he was severely ill.

Gisela took in her strong words and she held hope throughout those difficult times. Kevin's mom became an idol to Gisela and after those tough times, she decided to dedicate some of her time to the children in need.

She began to participate in charities to raise money to help them. Kevin always found her in special groups that hosted events for the charities.

Pulling away, Gisela says to Kevin's mom, "It was really awesome getting to know someone like you."

"Same, sweetie. You have grown a lot and I'm really proud of you. You are a special girl," Fabby tells her.

Gisela blushes. "Thanks."

"Hey. Don't think of this as a goodbye. Think of it as a 'We got to go do things someplace else'. We'll be back before you know it."

Gisela smiles, "I know. I know you'll be back. I'll be here waiting for you two." She glances at Kevin with a smile. He smiles back.

"Are you going to the event?" Fabby asks her.

She nods. "Yeah, I need to collect Stephanie, before she decides to ditch me. You know, like always."

"Oh, yeah. Stephanie should really get rid of that stage fright. She was going to sing today right?" Kevin asks her.

"Yeah, but now they want me to help her with a duet performance," she says.

"You are going to sing?" Kevin asks.

Gisela nods. "Yeah."

"Mom, can we go? I really want to see her sing and be spectacular. You know how awesome she sings."

Gisela blushes.

"I know, and I can't argue with that, but sadly we can't go. We got to get to the apartment by 3 because the manager will be there and he's going to give us the key," Fabby says.

Kevin frowns. "Ok."

"I'm really am sorry we won't be able to make it to your performance, sweetie."

"That's ok. I understand."

Fabby smiles. "Cool. Is your mom around so I can give her the keys?"

"Yeah. She's in the kitchen." Gisela tells her.

"K. I'll let you two catch up for a bit," she says and leaves.

Gisela looks at Kevin and smiles. "Hi."

"Hello," he returns back. "You look beautiful, today."

She blushes looking away. "Thanks."

"I really wanted to go to your performance," Kevin says.

She shrugs. "I really don't mind. I mean..." She takes a deep breath. "It doesn't really matter."

"What do you mean?"

"I know what you did to everyone," she tells him.

Kevin raises his eyebrows surprised that Gisela found out.

"You know. You didn't have to erase everyone's memories of you."

"I know, but Mariah's vision clearly showed that in order to postpone that prophecy, I had to do what I had to do. I also need to leave because if I stay, I'll bring destruction, chaos, and suffering to everyone here. I don't want that and I know you don't want that either."

"If it means being together," Gisela whispers.

"What?" he questions confused.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you liked me?" she asks.

"Gisela, I have always liked you. You have been a really good friend to me in tough times."

"I know but, I mean like have feeling for me," she clarifies.

"Oh… I… I…"

"Please don't deny it, Kevin. I know you never liked Yadi. She liked you, but you never had feelings like she had towards you. Or am I wrong?"

Kevin shakes his head, looking away. "No. I didn't want to involve you in my problems. I had enemies trying to kill me where ever I was and I couldn't show them that I had special feelings towards you. If they had found out, they could have used you to get to me and eventually take me down. What if they had hurt you? I couldn't have lived peacefully knowing that someone I truly cared about was in danger every minute of the day."

Gisela doesn't say anything for a second and Kevin looks at her waiting for a response.

"I also care about you and I should have told you something, but I was scared. Do you remember that night of the dares; when my stupid brother had all of us locked up in the garage and the only way he would have let us go free if we agreed to play his game?"

"Yeah. I couldn't forget such a great night," Kevin says. "Adrian dared me to kiss the girl I liked." He gives out a short laugh. "I gave Yadi a kiss on the cheek."

"You did, but that wasn't the dare. The dare was to kiss a person on the lips and instead of kissing Yadi; you stood up and looked around."

"My eyes landed on a special girl I always had my eyes on, since I met. I headed to you, sat down beside you, looked at your confused green eyes and-"

"Unexpectedly kissed me," Gisela concludes. "You surprised me. Instead of kissing Yadi, you kissed me."

"You could have pushed me away, you know," Kevin tells her.

"I could have, but….i didn't," she says. "I didn't know what to do. I had to kiss you back because I… I don't know. I just did. That night, I realized something."

She, now, has tears in her cheeks. "I realized, as confused as I was, I also had feelings towards you."

Kevin sadly looks away.

"You kissed me, instead of Yadi and you could have avoided changing things between us, but you did what your heart felt towards me and I accepted it."

Gisela grabs Kevin's face by surprise, whispering, "I want to return the dare," and kisses him, catching him by surprise.

Kevin was caught off guard and he stands there for a second, before gaining full consciousness and kisses her back with all his heart.

Gisela smiles, kissing him with everything, like she should have done a long time ago.

Meanwhile in Kevin's room, the last blank photo on the wall begins to slowly appear, showing the last memory; the memory of him kissing a very special girl, who he had special feeling for, on that weird, crazy, and awesome night.

The room begins to glow in a white light as the last memory is completed, and the other photos slowly disappear.

The last memory is soon taken by the white light as the "Prophecy of Memories" is fulfilled.

**Thanks for reading. Any type of comments would be appreciated. **

**Next Chapter: The start of a new life for Kevin and an old friend arrives. **

**See you next time. **


	3. Chapter 2: Split

**Hey guys. Welcome to The Life Channel:**

**"Where everything is under your control."**

**Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Kevin's 6th Grade Life**

**I decided to add a chapter before Kevin gets to his new home.**

**Hope you enjoy**.

_**Chapter 2 Split**_

_"Kit, where are you going?"_

_"I got to find my own answers. But don't worry; you'll have someone by your side all the time. It'll be always within your mind; protecting, guiding, and telling you what you could do in tough situations._

_"Will you come back?"_

_"Yeah, I'll be back for the start of your 6th grade life."_

**Kevin's POV **

As we headed to our new home, I thought of an old friend. He was unlike any of my past friends. Well, first of all, he was a human robot. He had human skin, but his inside where all full of gears, tubes, and robotic parts. Second of all, he's who made my favorite card game come to life.

His name is Kit, the robotic human who protected and guided me through my childhood life.

_He said he was coming back_. I remind myself.

At that moment, that's when everything changes.

I feel it. I feel the sudden pressure change as we crash. I feel like my soul is splitting into 2 and that's makes me feel dizzy.

I try to call to my mom but I can't. I see her unconscious with bruises all over her face.

I begin to hear sirens, far away. I try to open the passenger door, but it wouldn't budge. Using my powers, I blow the door away and slowly step out. Though, the dizziness has my mind all over the place.

I trip and fall on the ground, with sudden crazy headache attacks inside my mind.

"Stop resisting!" A strong dark voice demands.

I try to get back up with my powers, but I feel them slipping from my control. The dizziness begins to go away as I lay on my back. I turn to my side beginning to fall unconscious, but I managed to catch a blue human-shaped being coming to me.

"Don't worry. I am here." His voice gives me hope as I black out.

**No one's POV**

A blue human-shaped being raises its hand in movements no normal mortal could comprehend. It is giving hope to the unconscious boy on the ground, who moments ago just passed out.

"Blue!" A dark, terrorizing voice booms around.

Blue turns around and Black's hand grabs it by its neck as Black appears.

"What are you doing?" The black being questions.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he sarcastically responds back.

"You are messing with Fate, Blue. That's against our laws you know."

"I'm saving a life in which you disappointedly tried to rid of. You are the one messing with Fate Black and that could cause problems for you and yes, even us. Don't try to start another civil war."

Black laughs. "Really? You are concerned over a weak mortal who isn't anything like us. Why waste your time over a pathetic little boy. We are gods, Blue. We don't have to care for these useless beings. Let them destroy themselves. Won't that be fun?"

"I would be careful, Black, of what you say. You should respect this boy. He's more powerful than you think. He's is also a g-"

"Black." White appears behind the two gods. "What are you doing? I can't turn my back for one second without you messing about… Blue, please be careful of what you say. They are not ready for that. I know you like to give hope even to my husband, who doesn't comprehend what hope even is."

"Sorry, White."

Black turns to White; its hand still grasping Blue's neck, and raising its eyebrows. "A secret, my dear wife? You know I don't appreciate being left out in anticipation. Especially, when it involves fate."

"You know, the saying, 'Untold secrets make new revelations,' has never convinced me. However, now that I'm the one in control, I like it. So, my dear husband, please stay out of my business," White explains with a grin. "Now, if you kindly let go of Blue and go back to your prison; that would be splendid, I must say, or should we do this by force?"

Black shakes its head. "Okay," and cracks a smile as it tosses Blue to White, who smashes into it.

Black makes his hands fist and a black fist begins to surround its body. "First though. Let me see this mortal you weak gods seem so fond of." It's is about to touch the boy, when White yells in fury, "Don't you dare touch him!"

Getting out a light-white crystalized sword, White attacks Black. Though, with a grin, it quickly takes out an eternal-black crystalized sword, and both swords clash; white and black sparks shooting out.

"What?"

Black shakes its head and pushes White with a hit in the gut. It activates it dark mode and slashes White away.

White goes flying away and crashes into a Green van.

Blue stands up and looks at what Black has done. It questions surprised, "But how? I don't understand; you're supposed to be weak."

"Was I? Ha! You insult me Blue." Black tries to slash Blue away, but it disappears before the slash of the sword could hit.

Black's attention goes back to the boy and once again, it reaches out to touch him.

Just then, a white Barrier begins to surround the boy and when Black touches the white circle, it is shot back a few feet away.

"A shield?" Black questions, surprised.

"He's protected under my light," White tells Black, and appears behind it. "You won't be able to touch him."

"Interesting. This is not over," and with a wave of its hand, Black disappear.

Blue appears next to White. "He gave up that quick. That's not like him at all. Are you going to let him go just like that White?"

"My husband came to do what he needed to do to make thinks more complicated."

"And how's that?"

"He managed to split my heroes into 2 of him selves."

"Really? Is that even possible?"

"Yes. I don't know how he got stronger but we must find a way to stop him before he becomes even stronger and manages to take us all down," White is silent for a second deep in thought. "The split actually can help me."

"Isn't a split bad though?" Blue asks concerned.

"Not exactly… Well, depends on the way you look at it-" White is interrupted by a glow in front of them.

The boy's body is lifted from the ground and engulf in a crystalized circle. A light shines from the body and after the glow; two boys of about similar characteristics are placed on the ground.

"I'll take care of the power one. Just erase the original's memories of the incident since it's not time for him to know, yet, and safely get him to his new home," White orders Blue.

He nods understand.

"Hopefully the split helps our mission advance some bit."

**Location: Somewhere, Sometime in the sky**.

**Kevin's POV**

I open my eyes and find myself floating high in the sky. Over the horizon, the sun is just beginning to rise and dang; the view from up here is so beautiful.

"Marvelous isn't it?" A voice full of hope says. I turn around and in front of me is a blue human-shaped being.

"Yeah," I reply. "It is. Hum… Where am I?"

"This place is my home," it says proudly.

"Hope… Kit told me about you. I guess that you must be Blue," I say.

"Yes," Blue agrees raising his light blue eyebrows.

"Though, Blue; what are you? I mean a female or male?" I ask curiously.

"You think what I am; what you want me to be."

"Oh well, you seem like a young teenager; a young man by the way you speak and with your soft attitude. I must say male," I suggest. "What you think?"

"I can go with that," he confirms. "Thank you."

"Why didn't you have a gender? Does Green not also have one?"

"We tend to stay neutral between the laws of the human genders due to conflicts that could arise within the 2 types. We are beings with ways unlike any other species in the universe. Anyone has the privilege to decide if one of us, gods, is male or female. By the way, how do you know about Green?

"She appeared to my mom when I was dying. My mom said told me that it was in her nature to save me," I explain remembering. Even though, I was a baby I could somehow feel Green's power and my mom's desperation.

"Her?"

"Yeah. If Green doesn't mind, I would like to give her the title of a female."

"Blue smiles, "Of course. 'she' wouldn't mind at all."

"So… If you are beings unlike us, humans; that must mean you are gods, right?"

"Yes."

"And you only have one name? Shouldn't gods have more than one name to describe what they are?"

"You are somewhat correct. We have our name and a short explanation of what we are. Though, that is a secret due to the incomprehension of our language. We managed to translate only our first name to the many languages of the human race," Blue tells.

"Wow. Really? Could I hear you say the rest of your name?"

"Maybe another time. It's not a good idea now since you are just growing," he says.

I nod a little bit disappointed.

"By the way, to just let you know; we don't like to be worship. It's against our laws for another species to worship us. Though, there are some of us, who don't like to respect that law."

"But why?" I exclaim surprised. "Why would they do that?"

"As you know, humans have choices. Some like power. They like to be in command and with one simple 'no,' from others, could be enough to cause a war within oneself and bring a chain of problems."

"So like human emotions?" I ask confused.

"Yes. Human emotions are what we are based on," Blue tells. "Without them, we wouldn't be. I must say, you are catching up quick." He then frowns.

"What's wrong?" I ask, beginning to feel hope around beginning to go away."

"Sadly, after this you won't remember any of what we have discussed on."

"What? Why?"

"I was supposed to appear to you and just give you hope that you would be okay. Though, you actually did that yourself and to be honest, I'm impressed. White did a marvelous job in choosing you to be a hero."

"Thanks?"

Blue gives out a short laugh. "Though I must warn you that a new evil is rising and you must be careful in your decisions. It's going to be tough; you won't remember any of this, but I'll be close to you; helping you; guiding you, and telling you what you must or must not do, so you don't mess everything up."

"Okay? That sounds like I will be the reason of something bad," I assume a little bit scared.

"Oh, you will be, but that's for later."

"What!"

Blue laughs again.

The sun's light begins to glow very bright.

"Well, it's time. Farewell hero. I promise you that we'll meet again and to make sure that you don't lose hope; Kit will be back soon," Blue reveals as he begins to disappear.

The light engulfs me and I soon feel my mom shaking me awake.

**Was that too long? Well, anyway, thanks for reading and any comments will be "highly", I repeat; "highly" appreciated. Thanks again and see you next time. **

**Next time on Yu-gi-oh Kevin's 6****th**** Grade life; Kit is finally back!**


	4. Chapter 3: Return

**Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Kevin's 6****th**** Grade Life**

**Hey, I'm sorry for the longest delay for those who actually are up-to-date with my story, but I been extremely busy. This summer I was supposed to be done with at least one of my stories but even when you try, nothing comes out as supposed to. But anyways, here's another chapter. **

**I already had this chapter thought off and written, but the next thing was finding time to actually type it and post it. **

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 3 Return**

_"You don't have to go you know."_

_"I know, but you said it yourself. It's not safe for everyone else."_

_"So... This means I won't ever see you again?"_

_"I don't know. I just... don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me."_

**Kevin's Pov**

The Cover-up reason why we had to move was because of my mom's boss. He wasn't paying my mom what she was supposed to be paid off and when my mom has a job, she gets it done, no matter what. So, eventually, mom had to quit her job and we had to move. That was what I told my friends after erasing their memories.

Now, the real reason why we had to move was because of the prophecy that was revealed to me in a dream.

_**One will see**_

_**Who to be**_

_**Free to curse**_

_**And cause the worse**_

_**For the universe.**_

Mariah had warned me that bad things would happen if I stayed in one spot too long; where my enemies could easily take me down by targeting my friends and family.

The only way one could avoid a prophecy that involved the destruction of my home was to erase the memories of every one of my friends. No harm would come to them if I stayed away.

_Gisela._

If I had told her earlier of how I felt then things would have turned out for the better between us.

I wouldn't have been in my new 2 bedroom apartment; in my new room, sitting on my bed; thinking about what I have done. Moving here has already been a bad influence on me. I don't like to think too much; just go with the flow. Thinking helps me relax but it also brings a new set of problems full of doubts and wonders.

"Hey."

I look over to the doorway of my room and see my mom standing there with a small red shoe box.

"Hi, mom. What's up?" I ask.

She hands the box to me. "I found this and thought you might want it."

I take it and place it besides me. "What is it?"

Opening it, I find a bunch of scattered cards everywhere. "My Yu-Gi-oh cards! Mom, thanks. Where you find them?"

"They were in one of the lost boxes we were going to throw away."

"Seriously? Why would I throw these away?" I ask looking around the cards. They're from the original Yu-gi-oh show.

"I don't know. You threw them in a box before Vilgax came and tried to take away the watch," she reminds me.

"Oh yeah. Thank god I didn't throw them away," I say regretting the idea of having to do so. I sigh remembering the days of sleepovers with my pals and having to duel for who got the first turn on the Xbox.

"You okay?" My mom asks, and sits beside me.

"Yeah, I just miss my friends." I look at her sadly. "I don't even know if erasing their memories was for the best.

"I know sweetie, but if as you said, if it means saving your friends, then yes it was for the best, even if it hurts so much. It was hard helping you complete a task of having to erase all those fun memories. I have a feeling that it'll be worth all the trouble in the end."

"I guess, and also, Kit hasn't come back yet. I thought he was coming for the start of another school year."

"He'll come back," she reassures me. "You'll see. Just give him time." She stands up. "Well, I got to continue with unpacking things. In a few, can you give me a hand?"

I nod. "Sure."

She leaves and I go back to my cards. "Crocodile King," "Crocodile Queen," "Mind control, "Mirror force." These cards remind me of the adventure me and my friends would make to win candy.

I smile and laugh of the memories. I look through the pile a little more and something catches my attention.

"Seal of-"

The rest of the text is blurry and I can't read it, but the picture astonishes me.

I suddenly see myself dueling someone with a strange green-looking seal below our feet. What's catches my attention is the same seal glowing on their forehead. I drop the card and I return back to my room confused and a little worried of what that could mean.

* * *

An explosion wakes me up, and I quickly go check outside.

A triangular space-ship the size of a kid's bicycle has crashed into the public dumpster. I approach it slowly and someone moves within the rubble.

It can't be…. "Kit!"

A human boy comes out of the mess and replies, "Sir, Kevin. How are you?"

Tears begin to form in my eyes. "I can't believe you are finally back. What took you so long?"

"I had some troubles with my machine," he answers and wipes away the dust from his shoulders. Kit is the human robot anyone would want. He looks the same he did when he left for his missions, with his white t-shirt and blue pants. "I said I would be back before the start of your 6th grade life. I don't break promises, do I?"

I shake my head, wiping the tears away. "No. Thank you."

"No problem. Now," he looks back at the mess he made, and a metallic steel small ball appears in his hand, "to get rid of this mess." He throws it at the space ship and after blinking, everything is as the way it was before he crashed landed.

"Oh. I want one of those," I say excited.

"You'll get one later on," he says.

"Kit?" My mom comes to us unsure and rubs her eye.

"The one and only," he confirms and hugs my mom.

"You grown so much," she says.

"Really? I am the same height when I left," he says.

"Nope. You grown a bit. Now, both of you get inside before people start to question," she orders.

"Yes, mom," Kit says and I laugh.

Kit is finally back.

* * *

I really hate waking up late Saturday mornings. I always get that feeling of not wanting to do anything all day.

"Hey mom, where's Kit?" I ask her when I enter the small kitchen. She's cleaning the refrigerator.

"Hey kiddo. He's in The Base. He said to press that red button on the remote on the table when you are ready." She calls out. "Did you shower already?"

"Yes mom, all clean and ready," I say and grab the controller. It's a small rectangular box with a red button in the middle.

"Careful in there," my mom tells me. "You know how Kit is with his things."

"Yeah I know," I agree, well aware of Kit's technologies and equipment. I remember blowing something up when I was little.

I press the red button and my scene changes as my body is surrounded by a green ball and I teleport to a glass hallway where around is the void of darkness.

Confused, I slowly walk to where a set of wooden double doors sit at the end of the hallway.

I open the door and step inside to find Kit looking over a big Holographic screen. I walk to him and see him typing at a holographic keyboard. "Kit, this is awesome!"

"Sir Kevin, of course. I see you found your way in. Tell me what color you did saw surrounding the glass hallway you just appeared in?" he asks interested.

"Black," I say.

"Black, as in the dark void?" he asks now concerned.

"Yep. That's it. Why?"

"For every person that first enters this base can see a color and that color determines things that I don't have clue of yet," he tells me.

"Do you think black is bad?"

He shrugs. "That's for you to decide. Computer off," he says out loud and the screen over his head shuts off. He then goes over to a small grey desk, where a star-shaped casing sits. "Come. Let me show you 'The Watch'."

I go to him as he opens the casing. White smoke is released.

"This, Kevin, comes from the element known as Colorium," he begins and I notice a very weird, but cool-looking watch; with a circular layer, small screen, and 2 black buttons on the top and the bottom, and 3 buttons on the left and the right sides. The watch itself is black like charcoal.

"Woah! This looks awesome!" I say excited and reach for the watch.

"Now, once you touch it, it'll jump to your wrist and you will feel a pinch. No need to worry, it's just taking a sample of your blood, so it knows that you are his host," Kit explains.

I nod and touch it. As Kit said, the watch jumps to my wrist and I feel a small pinch on my arm. I look at the screen and a message appears.

**Welcome Kevin. Slide to Unlock.**

I unlock it and holographic apps appear in front of me.

"Internet search", "Card editor", "Physical stability," and "Color changer."

"Card Editor?" I ask possibly knowing what that could mean.

"What? You didn't think I would have added your favorite game to reality wouldn't you?"

"Really?" I exclaim thrilled. "Can we test it out?"

"Of course, but is that the color you want for the watch?"

I look at it and shake my head, now thinking about it. "Naw. Can I change it?"

"Just say, "Watch, color change to.. and whatever color you desire."

I nod and speak, "Watch, color change to Blue."

The Watch's color changes to a sky blue just as I wanted. "Nice."

"Blue?" He raises his eyebrows curious.

"Yeah..."

"Do you know what Blue means? " Kit suddenly asks. I shake my head. "Oh. Why did you chose that color then?"

I think for a second. "I don't know. I mean, it's blue and to me, it gives me some kind of hope."

"I see. Interesting. Well, later on more colors will be unlocked and you can change it as your heart desires."

I smile feeling pumped and with the wants of some action. "Awesome! Want to have a duel as old times Kit?"

"Of course, follow me, sir."

**Well there's another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy and soon, I'll have another chapter. Finally, the duels are coming. Thanks for reading and til next time. **

** Apology for the really long wait. **


	5. Chapter 4: The Tattoo

**Yugioh Kevin's 6****th**** Grade Life**

**Hey guys I'm sorry for the really long wait. I been busy with other things; school and another story I been working on recently; of which it has also been in delay due to Life in general. Though, I am trying to organize everything to when I will post this story. I plan to update this story every Wednesday unless circumstances prevent me, but I will really try my best to complete another chapter by then. **

**So yeah, on with another chapter. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 4: The tattoo**

"Let's duel!"

**Kevin Vs. Kit (4000 LP)**

The Dueling platforms rise up and set. Each player's decks appear far bottom left right on their dueling slots. Both players draw 5 cards.

**Kit**: "You still familiar with the basic rules?"

**Kevin**: "Of course. After all, this is one of my favorite past times. Now even more by experiencing it in reality."

**Kit**: "Alright. If you don't mind I'll make the first move. Draw. I first normal summon, 'Koumori Dragon' in Attack mode."

A purple dragon with horns on its wings appears in front of Kit with 1500 Attack and 1200 Defense.

**Kit**: "I end with a face down."

**Kevin**: "Well then. I draw."

He examines his cards and thinks for a second.

"I normal summon 'Gagagigo' in attack mode."

A green human-size lizard appears in front of Kevin with 1850 Attack and 1000 Defense.

"Gagagigo, attack his dragon with sharp teeth."

It launches itself at the dragon and bites it. The dragon explodes into a million tiny triangular pieces.

**(Kit's LP= 3650.)**

**Kit**: "Nice move, Kevin. You don't mind if I take things to the next level right?"

**Kevin**: "Let's see what you can do, Kit. Give me all you got bro. I end with 2 facedown cards."

**Kit**: "Very well, as you wish. I draw and activate hand destruction. With this spell card, we both need to discard 2 cards to be able to draw 2 more."

They both do and Kevin smiles seeing an old friend of his back in his hand.

"Since you control a monster and I don't, I can special summon 'Cyber Dragon' to the field in attack mode."

A metallic silver snake appears on Kit's side of the field with 2100 ATK and 1600 DEF.

**Kevin**: "Woah… 2100 Atk! Nice…

**Kit**: "I also activate the spell Evolution Burst. Since I control a cyber dragon, I can destroy one card you control. I target the facedown card on my left."

The card shatters into triangular pieces

**Kevin**: "No! My 'Mirror Force'…"

**Kit**: "Though, I can't attack this turn due to the effects of Evolution Burst. So I end my turn with a face down card."

**Kevin**: "I draw and set this monster facedown. I switch Gagagigo to defense mode and end my turn."

**Kit**: "Alright. My turn. First, I attack your Gagagigo with my cyber dragon. Go, attack with light stream!"

Kevin's lizard is destroyed.

"I end with a face down."

**Kevin**: "What do you have planned Kit. First, I flip summon my facedown monster, 'Crocodile Child'."

A small crocodile with blue pants appears on Kevin's side of the field with 1000 ATK and DEF.

"After it's flipped, I can special summon 'Crocodile Girl' from my hand in attack mode."

Another green small crocodile with a blue dress appears next to the Child with 1000 ATK and DEF.

"With these two crocodiles on my field, I can special 'Crocodile Boy' in Attack mode."

One more crocodile with a blue hat appears with 1000 ATK and DEF.

"Let's take down that dragon, shall I. I activate my face down trap; Crocodile Life! With it, if I control Crocodile Boy, Crocodile Girl, and Crocodile Child, I can tribute them 3 to special summon Crocodile King from my deck in attack mode!"

**Kit**: "Oh…"

The 3 crocodiles disappear into a green ball of light and from it, rises a human-size crocodile with a crown on its head and 2100 ATK and 2400 DEF points.

**Kevin**: "I am not done though because since I have the King in the spotlight, I can special summon its queen directly from my hand. Rise forth, 'Crocodile Queen'!"

Another human-size crocodile appears with a golden crown on its head and a dirty green dress and 2000 ATK and 2300 DEF points.

**Kit**: "Nice moves Kevin."

**Kevin**: "Thanks. Now I attack with King and due to Queen's effect, I can harness her special power to boost his attack with Cyber Dragon's attack points."

**Kit**: "4200 attack points! Woah…"

**Kevin**: Crocodile King, take out his Dragon with Powerful Crunch Slash!"

The monster jumps towards the metallic snake and slashes it away with its claws.

**(Kit's LP= 1550)**

**Kit**: "Huh! That was an epic attack, Kevin. I see you haven't lost your touch."

**Kevin**: "I know. Man, I feel so pumped! Haven't been like this since the Dragon days."

**Kit**: "I can tell. I activate my trap card, 'Cyber Delta Squad.' Since my dragon was destroyed by battle and I took more than 2000 Life points, I can special summon it back to the field; along with 2 other Cyber Dragons from my deck to the field."

3 metallic silver snakes appear on Kit's side of the field.

**Kevin**: "Well… You got your monster back. What do you have planned? I end with a face down."

Kit draws a card and thinks for a second.

"I activate my face down spell card, "Delta Attack!" Since I control 3 monsters with the same name, I can add up their attack to one another and attack with all of them."

**Kevin**: "What! That's like 6300 attack for each Cyber Dragon. Enough to wipe me out."

**Kit**: "Exactly. Cyber Dragons attack his crocodiles and end this duel with Delta Light Burst!"

All 3 dragons open their mouths and a burst of White light shoots out towards Kevin's monsters.

**Kevin's POV **

I don't know what to do… None of my cards that I hold can help me against an attack like that… None…

[A warrior never gives in. The last move is played when you know the last move means the last move. A bad move is always a good move. A good move is always a bad move. Believe… That light is what brings balance.]

I look at my deck and think. There might be one way to win…

Suddenly, I begin to feel a strange pain on my left arm just above my watch; like something is burning into it. I look to see blue lines beginning to form some kind of mark on my arm.

[Darkness will consume you. Give in to the power of darkness and you will be spared from a defeat in suffering and without any light.]

Black lines begin to replace the blue ones.

"Kit!" I exclaim scared.

"You have to finish this now!" He exclaims worried. "Go!"

**Duel:**

**Kevin**: "I activate my facedown trap, known as, 'Draw for one'."

*Introducing Draw for one, When your opponent declares an attack and you have no cards in your hand, you can remove from play all crocodile monsters on the field and graveyard to draw one card. If able to, the drawn card's effect is activated immediately.*

Kevin touches his deck and relaxes, believing in his next draw.

"Draw! I activate Crocodile Unification! Since I have Crocodile monsters removed from play, I can activate its effects. First effect, I can special summon a non-crocodile monster from the grave by sending Crocodile King to the graveyard. Gagagigo returns to my field in attack mode. I activate its 2nd effect, by sending Crocodile Child to the grave, I can have all your Cyber dragons lose 1000 Attack points. 3rd Effect, by sending Crocodile Girl to the Grave, I can send that card in your hand to your grave."

**Kit**: I activate shrink from my hand.

**Kevin**: "Nope. With Crocodile Unification's 4th effect, I can negate your spell and destroy it by sending Crocodile Boy to the grave. Lastly, it's 5th effect; by sending Crocodile Queen to the grave, I can give Gagagigo the chance to attack as many times I used Crocodile Unification's effects."

**Kit**: "That's more than enough… End this Kevin."

**Kevin**: "Then Go Gagagigo. Attack his Cyber Dragons with Sharp teeth Multiplier!

The Big Lizard opens its mouth and shoots the Metallic snakes with his big pointy teeth that come out of its mouth, and causes a big explosion on Kit's side of the field.

**(Kit's LP= 0)**

**Winner= Kevin**

**A/N: Thanks for reading. R&amp;R would be highly appreciated. Have an awesome day and until Next time, Peace. **


	6. Chapter 5: Mystery Part 1

**Yu-gi-oh: Kevin's 6****th**** grade life**

**A/N: Hey guys, Welcome to The Life Channel "Where everything is under your control"**

**It's been a long time since I updated this story. First of all, I been working on my other story, Minecraft: The Uprising. Which I'm almost done with. I just need to type them chapters and I'll be done with that project. As soon as I'm done with that one, I plan to focus more on this one. Hopefully, everything goes as planned. Second, school's been killing me. As the final exams come closer, I'm been more stressed out, and I have less time on my hands. Sometimes, when you do need Time in your hands, you don't have that power unfortunately. -_- **

** But enough of me. On with the story and hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yugioh. I'm just messing with it's universe for my own benefit. It's just good to have an imagination. **

**Chapter 5: Mystery Part 1**

**We don't know what will happen; what could happen. Mysteries are always lurking around us and they are always unleash in some desperate time. How we react towards those mysteries make the path to what is right or to the path of destruction that affect all those around us.**

**Kevin's Pov**

I look at the black mark on my arm. The mark looks like a half moon; ends pointing to my right with a circle surrounding it. The blue lines, from before, begin to replace the black ones, to form a half moon; ends pointing to the right with an upside up triangle surrounding it.

"Kit… Why do I have this?" I ask, approaching him, and I show him the mark.

He examines it more closely and his cold hand touches my arm. With eyebrows raised, he says, "It's time…"

"Time… Time for what?" I question confused.

"2 worlds have collided and it's for you to fulfill an important mission."

My mark stops glowing and now, a blue tattoo sits on my left arm. I try to rub it off, but with no success.

"And that means…"

"I have to look into some stuff. I need also need to build a portal… I can't believe this came so quick. You may continue dueling if you like, or look around, but please be careful."

I sigh and nod. I'm will hold on the dueling for now. Just in case that was what gave me the mark.

_Please don't tell me another prophecy. I don't want to move again…_

For the next few minutes, I look around the base. I go down a hallway and find a room full of different types of strange-looking creatures behind glass. In front of me, there's a dog with 4 eyes and 2 robotic front legs.

_Why would Kit have creatures like these?_

I move on, and the next room is in total darkness, except for the cleared bubbles floating in the air, which give off some bit of light around.

They are scattered around the room in rows and I begin to look around. One of them glows catching my attention, and I take a closer look. My mark glows again. The dark version overtakes it with a little bit of pain. "What the hell?"

I take a look at the clear bubble and slowly touch it with the tip of my finger. The mark begins to go back to its blue state and I am pulled into a scene within the bubble.

There's a cute green-hair girl. Her hair is done up in two high ponytails on both sides of her head with two shoulder-length bangs on both sides of her face. She wears a light pink short-sleeved jacket over a long-sleeved red shirt with golden markings. She has light purple shorts with a red belt around and sneakers with black and pink markings, and white high socks.

Her gray-golden eyes give me a strange feeling within. She's with a boy almost identical to her. He must be her brother.

He wears a short-sleeved white jacket over a sleeveless dark blue shirt with golden markings. He also wears white shorts with a dark blue belt and blue sneakers of the same color.

Both of them are preparing to have a duel. But, the girl suddenly shakes her head and falls to her knees. She touches her left arm and I notice a blue mark. It's almost the same as mine. Though, hers is reflected. Meaning, instead of having the half moon's ends point right, they point left. It's also surrounded by an upside down triangle.

It then begins to get replaced by a black half moon, with ends pointing left and surrounding it, is a black circle. The boy screams her name in confusion and concerned as she's overcome by pain. "Luna! Luna!"

I'm pulled away confused and a little scared for what I've just seen. _She has a mark like me, but why? Will she be okay? Did I cause her pain?_

"Kit!" I yell as I run out of the room. I don't see him in the main room and call out his name. He isn't anywhere to be found.

* * *

**No One's POV **

Kevin leaves the base a few minutes later, and asks his mom where he could be.

She finishes cleaning a plate and tells, "He said he had to leave immediately for a mission or something. He won't be back until later tonight."

"Why didn't he tell me himself? I could have gone with him!" Kevin replies a little bit pissed.

She shrugs. "I don't know. What do you need him for?"

Kevin shows her the not-glowing-at-the-moment mark. "This appeared when I was dueling Kit. It light up blue and to be honest, it looked epic, mom. But, it also turned black which scared the heck out of me. Kit said something about 2 worlds colliding and it was time."

"I see…"

"Do you have any clue what's going on?"

She shakes her head. "Just wait til Kit comes back."

"Seriously mom…" Kevin shakes his head annoyed, but he decides not to question her anymore. He wouldn't win that battle anyhow. So now, it was just the patience to wait.

The next day, Kevin spends all day dueling the AI.

Though, in no duels does the blue or black mark glow. The shape of the mark is still there on his right, but it doesn't bring him any pain.

He worries about that girl who also had a mark and if she's okay. He decides to avoid that room for the time being in case it was him who caused her pain.

_Who could she be and why does she have that mark too?_

Kit doesn't return until late that night, a little later after Kevin just fell asleep.

* * *

**Kevin's POV**

My 6th grade life has finally begun. Other people don't have powers like me, but I ain't one to brag about my supposedly gift (or curse, as I would call it).

My new school is Montevista, a very old-looking stone-bricked school with a lot of rectangular buildings. Unfortunately, no 2nd story like the one I used to go to.

_So much fun I used to have in the hallways with my old friends. Such good times…_

As Ms. Mulherin, our 6th grade social studies homeroom teacher, makes roll call, I sit on the back corner close to the windows, just in case there's a fire and I have to smash a window to get out_ (Yes, I'm thirsty for some action!)_

"Alright, alright. Settle down, class," Ms. Mulherin, a blondie in her mid-30s, begins. "The first day of school… You, guys, ready for another school year?"

"Yeah!" Some students around exclaim excited and pumped.

_I'm not…_

Though, one of them, a really tall kid, over-exaggerates. "Yeah!"

"Alright, Jacob. I know for a fact that you are."

"Of course, Ms. M. Another year to have fun, you know." Jacob tells her.

"Yeah, but don't think it will be all fun and roses. This year will be harder than before. So behave and pay attention. Understood?"

He nods. "Yep."

"Alright. Now, class. I will pass out a worksheet. Tell me a bit about yourselves. I'm still deciding to make a seating chart or not."

"No!" We exclaims.

_I have grown to like this seat. _

"Oh, we'll see if we need one, by how well you act your first week." She begins pass the papers around.

_Hopefully we don't. I will rebel against such freedom restriction. _

"Nice watch," a boy next to me, with smooth black hair, compliments_. _

"Thanks," I answer. "It's an alright watch."

"Who made it? It looks pretty advance."

I shrug. "I don't know. A friend gave it to me." _Not to brag or anything, but this watch could be the next new technology in the world. Not even Japan has this power. Well they might. I don't know. Kit never told me if others possessed Colorium. By how fast they advance technology though, you never know. They might even have time traveling and we don't even know about it._

"I'm Ivan Perez." The boy next offers me his hand.

I raise my eyebrows. _He's being way too nice_. _What if he's actually an alien like Vilgax in undercover trying to capture me for my watch?_

"Kevin Navarro." I accept it and throw away those thoughts.

Ms. Mulherin gives us our papers and I get to work.

I spend the rest of the class, trying to answer the question of whom I am and who I want to be.

**I am a normal kid, who likes video games. I want to be a Hero. Someone who would save the world from an ultimate Evil. **

**What makes you a unique person?**

**My power to save others in danger. **

_Is feels good to not lie… _

"Hey Stacy," Ivan calls the pretty girl with brunette hair in front of us. She turns to face us.

"Yes, Ivan?"

"Have you heard anything about Carol?" he whispers to her.

Her eyes suddenly get cold. "Don't, Ivan," and she goes back to what she was doing.

"Well… That's a no then."

"What about Carol?" I ask curiosity getting the best of me.

"I'll tell you at lunch," he says and goes back to his paper.

When lunch comes, I get my food; 5 pieces of nuggets, a small red apple, and an apple juice. _It'll be the day when schools get better food. _

I sit in front of Ivan and he begins to tell me about Carol.

"At first she was a good girl; the girl you could always count on, but that's how it all starts. Stacy knows more about it than I do, but this is what I can tell you. Carol suddenly grew apart from everyone. She didn't speak to no one expect Stacy. She always had troubles with the teachers, with her family, and her friends."

"Really?" I take a bite of my nugget and then sip my small carton of apple juice.

"Yep. It went like that for a while until the school's summer fair. Stacy and Carol had a fight and Carol left without another word. She wasn't heard from again the next day and the next."

"Meaning… she ran away?" I suggest.

Ivan shakes his head. "No."

"Then what happened?" I ask confused and finish my drink.

"That's what's strange about the whole thing. Some say she did, but she never left her house that day, according to her parents and little sister. Others say she just went missing."

"Interesting… What do you say?" I ask him, now really curious.

Ivan shrugs. "Well, for me, I think she went missing. Though, I'm not sure. According to what I heard and collected, Carol didn't run away."

"Why do you think that?"

"Stacy had told me that two days before she went missing, she had an argument with her and she thinks it's her fault she went missing."

I look left straight at Stacy and her eyes find mine. They're in pain. She looks away and I ask Ivan, "What did they fight about?"

He shakes his head and closes his eyes. "I don't know. She wouldn't tell me."

I nod. "This sounds like a really deep mystery."

"Yeah…"

The rest of the school day goes fairly quick. Ivan and I decide to postpone the mystery until later. _I'll have to ask Stacy some questions if I want to find out more._

At around 2:00, my watch peeps. It reads:

**Warning: Dark energy is present. Threat needed for elimination. **

_Dark Energy? _

I raise my hand. "Ms. Mulherin?"

"Yes, Kevin?"

"Can I go to the restroom?"

"Again? Didn't you go like half an hour ago?" She questions.

_I did._

"May I please go? I need some air or I might die." My classmates laugh.

"Haha very funny, but make it quick."

"Thanks," I say and quickly run out.

* * *

As I turn the corner, my mark begins to glow its blue light below my sleeved shirt. I reveal my arm and notice someone in front of me.

It's a cloaked student with a glowing mark like mine. Though, his is purple and shaped like a spider.

"The time has come," he speaks in a deep voice, "For you to perish."

"Oh really, and you are? That mark in your arm, why do you have it? Are you like me?" I question and show him my blue mark.

"I am a Shadow Drone. If you seek the truth, my master says you must duel me for it." A black duel disk appears on his arm and he activates it.

My watch beeps and I raise it to my chest. A small hologram of Kit appears.

"I updated your watch so you can beat this guy. I'll answer all of your questions after the duel," he tells me.

"About time… Very well, 'Shadow Drone'. If you want a duel, then you got yourself a duel." My watch begins to glow and it transforms into a standard duel disk.

"I updated your deck, so this duel might be easy. It depends on how well you use your cards," Kit adds from my watch.

My deck appears in its slot and I draw my 5 cards.

"Let's duel."

**A/N: Well, there you go. Hope you enjoy. R&amp;R of any kind would be highly appreciated. Thanks and until next time. Peace. ^_^**


End file.
